Space frames, trusses, and similar structural members are known. Usually, truss members are attached to one another or to some other structural member, such as a wall, using nut and bolt combinations. In the case of a space frame, it is common to have a multi-face node with threaded openings in each face for receiving a threaded rod fastened to the end of a tube. Nuts, bolts and various other threaded fastening designs have long been the usual fastening mechanism.
Truss members and space frames are used, not only in a structural sense, but also in a decorative sense. Oftentimes, it is desirable to assemble and thereafter disassemble truss or space frame structures rapidly. Usually, a number of workers must work as a team in order to satisfy such time constraints.
The present invention is intended to replace the necessity for conventional nut and bolt combinations and provide a quick connect/disconnect fastening mechanism for truss members, space frame structures and other structural members so that structures may be rapidly assembled and disassembled without compromising structural strength.